


Harmony

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [41]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Lemme know if you like it, Quirky version of the usual I guess?, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz sings, Glyn is confused. Really confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Just came to me, don't know if you guys will like it or not, do let me know.

Glynda was not precisely sure what she had expected to find upon entering the small music hall in Beacon's west wing. It certainly wasn't what she did find, which was Oz, sat at a piano, fingers dancing gaily across the keys as he sang a duet of the Jerry Lee Lewis classic “Great Balls of Fire” with Ironwood.

Glynda glanced at her watch, and, after confirming it was not April the first, returned to staring in slack-jawed wonderment at the astonishing display of synchronised idiosyncrasies taking place in front of her. The door creaked open behind her and Mals entered, noticing the scene and mimicking Glynda's expression almost to perfection.  
“Is that-”  
“Yes.”  
“But, Oz and-”  
“Yup.”  
“But Glyn.”  
“I know.”  
“I-”  
“I'm as confused as you are Mals, believe me.”

Glynda was yanked sideways out of her train of thought at about Mach ten when Darling ambled past and idly commented  
“Are they still going?” Glynda stared in shock and awe, when Mals piped up with the understandable  
“Whaddaya mean ‘still going’?” Darling cocked his head to the side, light glinting off the sniper’s eyeglass he constantly wore as he considered.  
“Well they started about two hours ago with some Fats Waller, I left when Oz started showing off and playing Chopin, cause that really isn't my thing.”

As if on queue, Oz jumped from Great Balls of Fire into Ain't Misbehavin’, merrily plinking away at the keys under his fingers in an elegant and sophisticated tapestry of motion. Darling walked up to the duo and joined in the harmony. Glynda deciding to embrace the chaos, joined in from the door way, with Mals soon adding her own voice to the harmonious melody.

And that was how the Atlas Military's prodigy and four of Beacon's finest ended up singing a five part piano harmony at three o’clock in the afternoon.


End file.
